


Kazuichi sets up a date for Hajime and Nagito (with Chiaki's help of course!)

by I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chiaki helps Kazuichi with his plan, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was going to type oblivious but that also works I guess, M/M, Minor Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Short One Shot, Soda Kazuichi Being Dumb, but only mentioned, komahinanami friendship rights, poor kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework/pseuds/I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework
Summary: Komaeda has feelings for the Reserve Course student Hinata, Hinata has feelings for the Main Course student Komaeda.But the problem is, they were both oblivious about how the other felt. So as Hinata’s wingman, it’s Souda’s job to get them together.Nanami doubts that his plan would work.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Kazuichi sets up a date for Hajime and Nagito (with Chiaki's help of course!)

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 am in where I live right now so feel free to make corrections.

“AHHH!!!” Souda jumped when he saw Nanami standing next to him. “Geez Nanami-san, you didn’t have to scare me like that!”

“Sorry...I think. What are you doing hiding behind a bush?”

Once he calmed down, he replied. “Komaeda has a thing for Hajime, right?”

Nanami nodded hesitantly. “Yeah I think so, I remember him telling me about it. But why are you asking?”

Souda scratched the back of his head. “Well, the thing is, Hajime likes him too, but he won’t confess! And I’m pretty sure Komaeda won’t either. I’m trying to get those two together, but I have no idea how.” He pointed at Hinata and Komaeda who were sitting next to each other by the fountain.

“Hm...maybe you should just leave them be. They’ll probably admit their feelings for each other eventually.”

“That would take too long, there has to be another way!”

Nanami sighed. “Souda-kun, I don’t think it’s necessary. They’re-”

“Aha! I got it!” Souda exclaimed, accidentally standing up from his hiding place, making the two lovebirds notice him.

“Shit.”

\--TIME SKIP--

Souda immediately approached Nanami after class.

“You want me to help you set up a date for Hinata-kun and Komaeda-kun?” She replied flatly. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Of course it is!” He said. “So here’s the plan. I’m going to tell Hajime that I set him up for a date, but I won’t tell him it’s Komaeda. You’ll be the one to tell Komaeda the same thing ‘cuz I don’t wanna talk to that guy. You don’t have to tell him it’s a date though, just say you wanna meet him or somethin’ like that!”

“Hm…” She placed her gaming device down on her desk. “I’m not really sure…”

“Please Nanami-san! I’m begging you!” Souda kneeled down on the floor. He tried his best to make puppy eyes, but failed. “I really need your help!”

“Okay. I’ll help you Souda-kun, but under one condition.”

He stood up in joy. “Yes! I knew I could count on you! What’s the condition?”

“You have to buy me boba tea if they don’t do anything the whole time.”

“Deal.”

\--ANOTHER TIME SKIP--

Hinata’s POV:

“So you’re the date Kaz was talking about?” 

Nagito sat on the seat that was across from me. “I suppose so, Nanami-san said the same thing to me. It didn’t make any sense since she isn’t the kind of person who would set me up for a date, so I figured that it was Souda-kun’s doing.”

“How’d you know?”

“He’s watching us with Nanami-san outside right now.”

I immediately turned around and saw Kazuichi and Chiaki outside the cafe from the window. I don’t think they know that we can see them.

I sighed. “So all we have to do is just talk right? Nothing else?”

“Unfortunately…”

I laughed. 

Nagito made a pouty face. “It’s not funny Hinata-kun.”

“It is.”

He really likes showing his affection to me, so it’s funny seeing him trying to stop himself from doing that. We haven’t really told anyone other than Chiaki about us yet, I thought our relationship was obvious. Apparently, Kazuichi doesn’t know about it. He’s probably the only one who doesn’t.

Back to Third person POV: 

Souda groaned. “Why aren’t they doing anything?? Did they even confess to each other?”

Nanami just giggled softly at Souda’s despair. “That’s because you didn’t plan this out properly.”

Souda was waiting for her to say “I think” like she usually does, but she never said it. That made him wail even more.

“I’ll have the strawberry flavor, okay?”

“Fine...”

\--A DAY EARLIER--

**The Insomnia Club**

**Tetris block:** hey guys i need ur help winning a bet

 **Tetris block:** souda-kun is planning to set u guys up on a date he has no idea you guys r dating

**Komaeda's boytoy:** Just tell us what the bet is

 **Komaeda's boytoy:** Wait a minute

 **Komaeda's boytoy:** Nagito did you change my nickname again???

**Spear of Hope:** It wasn’t me this time Hinata-kun! I would never change it to such an inappropriate nickname!

**Tetris Block:** can we takl about that later/

 **Tetris Block:** i really want my free drink right now

**Komaeda’s boytoy:** Why don’t you ask Sonia? Isn’t she your gf?

 **Komaeda’s boytoy:** Speaking of Sonia, does Kaz know you two are dating?

**Tetris Block:** the free drink is part of the bet i cant do that

 **Tetris Block:** and no he doesnt

 **Tetris Block:** anyways dont do anything affectionayr with each other during the date or otherwise i wont get my boba so please dont kiss or anything like that

**Author's Note:**

> Like in all my other fanfics, I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'm not really good at writing characters that aren't Hajime or Nagito (I'm not saying I'm good at writing them either) , so please don't attack me if they're ooc. I might write about other characters from the other dr games in the future.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys are doing okay! Please don't forget to drink water, it's important.


End file.
